Girl Meets Campfire
by LVW-Retribution
Summary: My version of what happened during the campfire scene in Girl Meets Texas Part 2. Many lines are that from the episode, so there are significant spoilers.


**I wrote this up within an hour of watching Girl Meets Texas Part 2 on demand. This contains SERIOUS spoilers for part 2, especially the campfire scene because much of this contains lines from the episode. Disney owns the characters and much of the content.**

 **This is my version of the events at the campfire and may upset some shippers.**

* * *

Maya Hart sat a few feet from the campfire she and her friends has built behind the home of Lucas' Pappy Joe, staring intently at the flames after Zay had went off with Vanessa for ice cream and Riley spilled the beans about what she'd been hiding for so long. She liked Lucas.

Her best friend's words from after the rodeo reverberated in her head over and over. _"You couldn't watch him, because you were afraid something would happen to him. Because you like him."_

Maya glanced over at Lucas, his brown eyes looking back at her.

"Stop," Maya said, returning her eyes to the glowing embers. A moment later she could feel his eyes on her again.

Looking up, she saw his face glowing in the firelight. Lucas started to speak, but gestured awkwardly and looked down at the fire before turning his eyes back to her.

"Could we just stop? I just want this everything to stop. It's been bad enough I've been keeping this from Riley all this time," Maya blurted, the walls surrounding her heart crumbling with each word.

"What secret?" Lucas asked, looking over the blonde beauty in Zay's former seat.

Maya pursed her lips and looked back at the fire. "You guys are so much alike," she said flashing an involuntary smile. "I thought you were just like brother and sister, too."

"Why?"

 _"Oh, damn,"_ Maya's eyes snapped wide at the question. After a moment, she answered, "You're at your best when you're just talking to each other, looking out for each other. That's what I believed, but I kept it a secret."

Maya composed herself and leaned back so she was sitting up straight. "And now the secret's out so I don't have to carry it around with me anymore… I just don't want to have any more secrets from her."

Lucas slapped his knees as he stood. "So you _don't_ make fun of me because you like me?"

Maya wanted to run and find Riley. She was in deeper than she had ever been before and knew her emotions were going to take control if she wasn't careful. "I'm just gonna watch this fire," she said wearily.

Lucas looked at Maya, knowing she needed to get this off her chest. "Maya, why do you make fun of me?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

"Because you're easy to make fun of!" blurted Maya as she stood.

"Okay then, stop."

"Because you're a huckleberry, because you're a Ranger Rick—"

"Would you stop?"

"Look, if I had feelings for you don't you'd think I just come right out and say it?" Maya's reign on her emotions was almost gone. She was just a thread from wrapping her arms around Ranger Rick and kissing him until neither could breathe.

"Well I don't!" she said. "So what I do say is hur-hu…"

Lucas threw his hands up and cupped her face, silencing her as his fingers laced into her hair. Maya held her breath as the gaze from Lucas' eyes pierced her own.

Riley's words from a few moments ago echoed in Maya' head: _"I know that you stepped back."_

Without thinking she rolled up onto the balls of her feet, trying to match his height.

Her hands were at her side, but she moved them onto Lucas' hips over his red plaid shirt.

Maya leaned forward and closed the distance, only the crackling of the fire and the crickets chirping over the sound of her heart pounding. Her lips were about an inch away from Lucas'.

Lucas watched Maya's lips move closer to his own. She pressed against his left hand as she closed her eyes. _"To hell with it,"_ he thought.

Lucas shut his eyes and closed the last inch, pressing his lips against her soft lips. _"I've wanted this for a long time,"_ he thought while Maya ran her hands behind his back and pressed herself against him.

 _"This is happening. This is happening! THIS IS HAPPENING!"_ Maya thought, Lucas sliding his hands through her hair and behind her head.

Lucas felt Maya's tongue lash against his lips for entrance, but he kept them closed trying to be the gentleman his father and grandfather taught him to be.

Unable to hold her breath any longer, Maya loosened her vice-like grip on Lucas and slowly broke the kiss. The pair moved their faces a few inches apart, Lucas trying to not hide his breathlessness while Maya caught her breath.

"Why did you do that?" asked Maya softly.

"I don't know, I just wanted you to stop," Lucas defended, just stunned at what had just happened as Maya. "Please don't tell my sister."

"You couldn't think of another way to stop me?" Maya asked, trying to shift the blame onto the man she wanted nothing more than to kiss again.

"Not at the time, no. I'm sorry," Lucas offered, his voice growing softer with each word.

"Y- you don't have to be sorry, Huckleberry," Maya comforted. "Of course I like you. You're a good guy."

Maya shifted on her feet and stepped back. "If you got hurt, I don't know what I would have done."

She fell back onto the log Riley and Farkle were sitting on earlier. She crossed her wrists and made a point not to look up at Lucas. _"Just stare at the fire, Hart,"_ she told herself.

Lucas took a step and sat next to Maya on the log, who was still staring intently at the fire.

She turned to face the young man she just kissed. "I don't want to have any more secrets from her."

Lucas sought the words to comfort her, but there was no right thing that came to mind. _"I seriously screwed up,"_ he thought. _"But it was a really good kiss."_

 _"I'm going to lose everything over this,"_ Maya's mind raced. She felt heat and pressure on her hand, but knew from the pressure it wasn't from the fire.

She looked down at the hand and followed it up the red and black sleeve to look at Lucas.

"Lucas, I can't…"

"We'll just tell her," Lucas whispered.

"I can't lose her as a friend," said Maya, desperation hanging off each syllable.

"Before Riley left, she said there is nothing you can ever do to change your relationship. Why are we thinking that this will?"

"Because she likes you!"

"Obviously not in that way," Lucas retorted. "She wouldn't have friendzoned me if she really liked me."

Maya fell silent. _'He does like her. What chance did I ever have?'_

"Well," Maya asked, "where does that leave us?"

"I like you, too."

Lucas slid his arm around Maya and pulled her close, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair as his hand moved past her shoulders. She curled up in his arms and subtly sniffed his scent.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time," Maya confessed, his hand still holding Lucas' on her lap.

"How do you feel now that it's in the open?" Lucas asked, intertwining their fingers.

"Confused as hell."

Lucas used the arm around Maya to lift her head up.

"So am I," he whispered before kissing her one more time. They broke apart after several long seconds.

"Let's just watch this fire," Maya whispered.

* * *

First fan fic in many moons. The original batch of stories I wrote were deleted long ago and I felt the need to write _something_ after watching part 2 on demand. It is unlikely I will write a follow up, so just enjoy this as it is.


End file.
